1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt and lift jack plate and more particularly pertains to a jack plate which has both tilt and lift capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to raise an outboard motor on a boat is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to raise an outboard motor on a boat previously devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting the height of a motor to meet specific requirements are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe tilt and lift jack plate that allows a user to adjust the jack plate with both tilt and lift capabilities.
In this respect, the tilt and lift jack plate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose providing a jack plate which has both tilt and lift capabilities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tilt and lift jack plate which can be used for positioning an outboard motor as to both tilt and lift by use of a single jack plate, having both tilt and lift capabilities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.